


We're stuck, lets make the best of it

by berensia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Roadtrip, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berensia/pseuds/berensia
Summary: Everyone who participated in Skate America is now stuck there for a week. Someone brings up a road trip, and everyone goes along, they have nothing else to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hyped to be writing again.  
> I got inspired to write when i saw the road trip headcanons from one-very-sexy-katsudon on tumblr, and I got the permission to write loosely based off the headcanons (thanks! o: i also tweaked some things so i hope thats ok )  
> Non proof read, lets see how this goes!  
> Any interaction between yurio and otabek is strictly friends, otayuri makes me uncomfortable, im sorry.  
> People who have birthdays before October 2017 are a year older in this! (guang hong-18 , phichit-21, yurio-16, leo-20)  
> Sorry its short and sorry if its ooc, im trying my best here!!

Luckily enough, all of Yuuri’s friends had been a part of Skate America. Thankfully though, Skate America was over. This year it had been held in New York, a few hours away from Canada. Yuuri had won gold, his first win of the season, he was happy. The anxiety stemming from a competition finally lifted off of his shoulders until the next one, Trophée de France. Viktor hadn’t been a part of Skate America, his events were the last two, the Rostelecom Cup and the NHK Trophy. Viktor had started to doze off on Yuuri’s shoulder while waiting for their flight back to Russia. Yuuri was absentmindedly running his hands through Viktor's hair. He had started to let it grow out since Yuuri had moved to Russia with him. It was cute, he liked it. It was starting to reach down to his shoulders. Yuuri kept his hair going a little past his neck. He looked over at Phichit, Leo, and Guang Hong who were all playing a game together on their phones. Yurio was also napping, Otabek in the seat next to him, there to wake him up if need be. After a few hours of waiting, they heard over the speakers, 

“We’re sorry for any inconveniences this may cause, but all of our flights will be delayed for a week due to equipment failure. Refunds are available. All flights will be rescheduled, and we will do anything to make your experience a pleasant one.”

All the skaters looked around at each other. They were out of training for a whole week now, there was no way they were going to be able to rent a rink for that long. Yuuri better wake Viktor up and let him know what’s happening. Yuuri hated to wake him up, he always looked so cute and peaceful.

“Viktor..wake up” he said, reluctantly, lightly shaking Viktor to rouse him from his sleep.

Looking around groggily, having forgotten his surroundings, Viktor woke up.

“Is it time for our flight already, Yuuri?” Viktor said with a slight pout, once he remembered where they were.

“No, our flight got delayed for a whole week, were kinda stuck here” Yuuri laughs, and then smiles. He doesn’t mind being stuck here, he’s with his friends, so it doesn’t matter.

Leo piped up from his seat,  
“Well if we all have no where to go, lets go on a road trip. I’ll show you my favourite places here in America!”

“Ahh, that sounds perfect!” Phichit said. “A well deserved vacation, too.”  
“A vacation could do” Guang Hong agreed with Phichit.  
“I love the idea. I get to spend time with Yuuri and his friends” Viktor said, still cuddled up next to Yuuri.  
Honestly, it kind of filled Yuuri with worry. He was excited, but still worried. Going places without a plan? What if something went wrong? Yuuri did want a break though, so it was an attractive idea.  
Viktor sensed Yuuri’s worry. They’ve been together so long now that Viktor has picked up on the telltale signs; stiff shoulders, and eyes lost in thought. 

“Don’t worry Yuuri, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you or your friends, and I’m sure they feel the same way” Viktor said, giving Yuuri comforting rubs on back.

“I’d rather be back in Russia, but being with you guys is better than camping out in this airport for a week. I’ll go if Otabek goes.” Yurio said. Otabek had woken him up.

“Yes, I agree. We all have no where to be so lets spend our time together” Otabek said.

“Well first, what kind of car are we going to rent? We’ll have to get a big van to fit the 7 of us. Who of us here can drive comfortably? I know it wouldn’t be a good idea for me to, I’m not use to side of the road you drive on here!” Yuuri chimed in, laughing a bit at his last comment.

“Well I do have my license. Viktor do you have yours, you drive on the right side of the road in Russia?” Leo asked.

“Yes I do have my license and we drive on the right side of the road. We can switch who drives every so often to make things less stressful” Viktor said.

Viktor, Yuuri and Phichit went to the nearest, non suspicious, place to get a van rental. They picked a van that could seat 10 people, and had enough trunk space to fit the luggage of 6 skaters and a coach that always brought too much stuff. Viktor drove the van back to the airport, and picked the rest of the group up. He was beaming, he got a great deal on this van rental. He said that he would pay for it, since he did pick out quite an expensive car.

“It’s like a game of tetris to get everything in here!” Phichit called from the back of the van.

“I’d help but I’m busy hooking up my Pandora to the blutooth in here. Did you get the fanciest van on the lot Viktor?” Leo asked.

“Yeah. Why not? We have to make it the most memorable vacation, its not often we get them.” Viktor said from the driver seat.

Everyone began filing into the car. Viktor in the driver seat, Yuuri in the passenger. Yurio and Otabek took the two single seaters on the right side of the van. "I prefer to sit by myself on long car rides" Yurio had said. Guang Hong and Leo took one of the two seaters, and Phichit spread himself on a two seater, that were on the left side of the van. They had no idea where they were going to go, but it didn’t matter. Wherever they ended up would be an adventure. They left watching the sun set. Yuuri pulled out his phone and took a picture of Viktor with the sunset outside his window, captioning it: “Time for the best trip yet!” with a few heart emojis, and tagged Viktor. He couldn’t wait to see how this went.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you didnt like the way i protrayed yuuris anxiety/worry. I used the way my anxiety would feel in that situation and what would comfort me so...sorry.  
> The van they rent looks like this:  
> http://avalontrans.com/wp-content/themes/castello/_images-details/8.jpg  
> I couldn't find anything on who can or cannot drive, so lets assume that Viktor and Leo both are able to because they both use the same side of the road.


End file.
